


Like fine wine

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Dates, Kissing, Levi regreting actually leaving his house, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Promises, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Totally Revised, Wooing, alcohol and drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2988857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi considers himself antisocial, or whatever the word is everyone is using now a days. Hange, considers themself overlysocial, and it's their job to bring Levi out his shell. So of course, with the help of a good friend, they go dancing. Like normal people do, right?</p><p>Well, it will be fun, they said, you'll have a great time, they said, we will have a splendor, they said.</p><p>Well, they lied, because Levi is trying his goddamn best to get drunk off this expensive ass champagne, Hange and Nanaba are no where to be seen, and Levi's being wooed by a tall blonde bachelor and some handsome young ass man who's in the military.</p><p>Just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like fine wine

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I watched beauty and the best and pride and prejudice before writing this, you see the direction this is headed? I got the feels.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like!
> 
> (This has been revised.)

Levi sighs softly, swishing his wine inside the crystal glass that he holds.

He's bored. Very bored, as all of them were dancing as he was not. Not that he really wants too; it's a just a shame they dragged him here just to stay seated the whole way through.

His gaze averts to his lap, always sad eyes looking lonely to another being; as he was the only one who knew his true feelings. The sounds of laughter and clanks of toasting beverages sound out in his ears; annoying. Now there's the sound of clinking heels, more of a man's shoe; nearing him it seems, but he doesn't look up. 

Until it stops right in front of him. He looks up, a bit appalled but doesn't show it at all.

"If you're not waiting on none. May I have this dance?" The man with the aquamarine eyes was mesmerizing, everything he ever wanted; yet knew he couldn't have- shouldn't have.

"Shouldn't you be asking one of those mistress over there?" He says, trying to brush the man off as nicely as he can. He raises his glass to his pale lips, taking a tiny sip; never breaking eye contact, sign of ground holding.

The man gives him a toothy grin, tipping his head forth as he leans down, voice in a soft tone enough to make anyone fo weak. "If I wanted a mistress, I wouldn't have come all the way to greet you." With that, if Levi wasn't careful he would have choked on his drink.

And who was he to say no?

Finally, with a huff, he sets his glass of wine down. He laxs his expression, a hand smoothing out his inky, black locks. "Men don't dance in formal events together..."

The strangers kneels, holding out a gloved, flipped palm for him to lay his in, smile never fading. "I see your very sensible to what the rules are, but one night isn't going to hurt anyone."

This one was persistent, much on his luck. Levi palms his face and looks to the side. "Ask me again later." Instantly, he regrets it, but the other doesn't seem to mind.

"Alright then. Shall see me soon..."

Levi nods, expression in different until he plays the words back in his head. The man had mumbled something. 

He could've sworn he heard him say gorgeous.

~ 

Levi walks across the balcony, breathing in the fresh air, trying to cool his nerves and remove the knots from his stomach.

It was all fine and dandy until he felt someone take stance next to him. He closes his eyes and huffs out, then looks up at the other bitterly. 

Yet, it wasn't who he was expecting it to be. 

"Excuse?"

The man looks down at him, ocean blue eyes staring hard into his core. 

They twinkle, but not as a smile, but more as daring. The man looks down to his pockets, taking out a small cigar and lights it, before placing it between his lips and taking taking a puff.

Levi watches as the ring of smoke travels not far off the railing of the banister. He's taken, until the blond speaks.

"Excuse what?"

Levi winces, then furrows his brows. "Non..."

The man nods, bringing the cigar to this lips once more. 

Levi tries to mind his own business, but he can't help but let his eyes wander to the man's build. He was tall, scarcely tanned with god knows how many muscles lay under that damned suit.

"Find something you like?"

Levi backs up, then gives a mean look. "No.. I was just looking at your coattails." He lies.

"What's seems to be wrong with my coattails?" The man's intrigued now, as he's put down his cigar to face him, smiling smug.

"They're crooked."

"Are they?" The man shakes his head. "I'm smith. Erwin Smith. Sure you've heard of me."  
"I didn't ask."

Levi leans his chin down as Erwin flicks his smoke off the balcony, leaving it to fall to the foliage below.

Erwin nods to him, "What's your name."

Levi groans. "Why?"

Erwin laughs at him. "Just wondering, no need to blow my head off."

"It's Levi."

Erwin nods. "Do you take ma'sam courtesy?"

Levi thinks, and nods even though he's not too familiar with the term. As soon the next passing second Erwin's kneeled down him with his hand somehow in grasp. It takes Levi a second to digest what he meant, but it's too late to snatch his hand back because Erwin's already placed a kiss upon it.

"Nice to meet you, Levi."

"What was that for.. I'm not a mistress."

Erwin nods as he stands, not letting go of Levi's hand. "I know.. but you seem to lean more on that side." Erwin grins wide, making Levi fume.

"I bite my thumb at you, asshole." Levi huffs, snatching his hand away and walking back inside. Leaving Erwin to chuckle over the railing.

~ 

Levi sits in the corner of the room this time, legs crossed and face uneasy as he was mentally constipated.

He lets in deep, twisting his head to the side as he does. His eyes go wide, spotting little Mr. Brunette for the second time. He stares at him, walking him chat up some this petite, strawberry blonde woman.

It doesn't take long for the man to look his way, out of Levi's look as he has been spotted both in place and staring. The brunette gives him a smile, placing finger to his lips and turns back around to the mistress. 

Levi straightens up, regretting to have ever came. He looks away from Eren, but it's not long before the same footsteps approach him. He sighs.

"Ready now?"

This one was persistent, much on his luck. With a small airy sigh, he lays his hand in his and stands; aware of the other's growing elation. Many were already crowding the floor, but they are able to sneak a spot. One side hand in hand, the other hands on body as they sway lightly to the pastels of the instrumentals.

The stranger with the teal eyes smiles warmly at him, before taking on a more serious expression. "May I know your name?" Levi takes a second to digest his words, feeling a bit tingly for a reason. He opens his mouth and the letters that form a word tumble off his lips. "Levi.."

A grin spreads across the other's handsome features, "Levi... I like that name.."

Levi huffs, eyes averting downward. "Well?.."

"Well what?"

"You're not going to give me yours?"

The stranger chuckles soft, the grip on his hands becoming softer as the other tries to take back his gaze. "Terribly sorry, I've forgotten." He smiles in a way Levi knows he can't handle, knows he's got the image stuck in his mind and it's going to haunt him.  
"Call me Eren.."

Eren. Out of all the names this man could of have he has one that sounds like he came out of a third world country. "Aaa.." Levi finally gets gall to look back up at the man, seeing that almost cocky smile hasn't faded.

As the music churns they turn along with it, Eren's expression growing in the utmost. "You're a shy one, aren't you?" He almost whispers, but the volume of it was well above the wisp of a whisper. 

That slightly turned Levi off, feeling as the temperament of his true feelings bubble under the surface of his skin. He grounds his teeth together softly, barely muttering, "I'm not shy..." He puts his head down in annoyance as Eren starts to chuckle again, but; more is shocked when Eren releases his hand to tip it up again.

Gorgeous stones shine into his dull unbuffered ones, gleaming with a small sense in which Levi didn't know why was there.

Levi breaks eye contact out of habit, swiveling his eyesight to the right, only to caught sight of the blond that he meet on the balcony. 

"Look at me..." Eren whispers and Levi snaps his eyes back to him. "And only me." It's not a demand, no, far from it. It's more of a sweet way of asking, in a tone to give him the confidence he doesn't really need.

They're silent until Eren it.

"I want you to meet someone..."

Levi gives Eren a look of confusion, but Eren smiles. "Don't worry it's none bad. Won't you let me?"

Levi throws his head to the side, a sign if agreement and Eren leads him to the other side of the hall.

It takes a second, but Levi realizes he's leading him to Mr. Blondie. "Eren.. why."

"Erwin!"

Erwin looks up from his seat at the booth, then shows a wide, charming smile.

Levi stops walking. "You know him?"

"Hmm..?" Eren says, then ponders at Levi's deadpan expression. "Oh.. we came with each other." 

That's how he knew he was fucked.

~ 

If anything, Levi doesn't know if he has ever fucked up bad, but at this point anything in the past doesn't matter because he has two unbelievably gorgeous men staring at him from either side and there's shit he can- or wants to- do about it.

"So.. Levi is it?" Erwin starts, looking almost too smug at his glass of wine, enough to make Levi want to wipe that look smack off his face.

"Right.." Levi sighs, lifting his own glass.

"Seems you came alone?" Eren adds, despite what being said previously he sips his drink as well, eyes wandering away from Levi's lazy gaze.

Levi bites down on his jaw. Not annoyed but frustrated. "I came with someone."

That makes the other two set down their glasses.

"With a friend, perhaps?" Erwin adds, not seeing how someone could leave their lover all alone.

Levi downs the rest of the liquid in his glass, much to Eren's surprise and Erwin's confusion. He grabs the bottle and uncorks it, pouring himself more. "They're worthless, so I didn't really expect much." Levi says, shrugging back into the leather cushion of their booth.

Eren nods, then takes a second. "Do you like being touched?"

Levi nearly chokes by his words again. "Pardon?" He sets down his glass for this. 

Eren smiles. "In general."

Levi thins his lips, before sighing and nodding slow. Unaware he's given them a que now. Erwin tallies someone over in that moment, probably for more rum or wine. Levi silently lifts his glass up with his opposing hand, taking a light sip to will away the confusion. 

Eren's smile doesn't fade as he watches him sip his drink. Instead, he lifts up Levi's right hand, and places a small kiss on the centre. He looks up at him, smile never to fade.

"Are you free this evening then?"

~ 

The evening event reaches end and the guests spill out the building, the trio being the last to leave.

Levi walk smashed between the two half way drunken men as he tries to get them into their coach. Even well they weren't the lightest beings on the planet.

"Haha, oh Revi what are you doing back there?" Eren laughs bubbly, making Levi roll his eyes.

"Get in the coach Eren."

"Ooh kay, Revi." He tips, smiling.

Levi huffs. "It's Levi. 

"Mhm."

After a few minutes Levi manages to get them both seated in the coach, being himself sat in the middle wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Ahem... so Levi." Erwin starts. 

"Hmm.."

"Everything seems to be cherry, or no?"

Levi grimaces slightly. "I'd say it's pit. I don't get drunk easily, barely tipsy."

Erwin makes an "o" with his lips and nods his head, then leans his head on Levi's shoulder, whilst placing a hand on his thigh as well.

Levi was about to say something until Eren did the same.

"So where in the area do you stay?"

Levi takes a moment. "I stay in a small flat downtown. Nothing too fancy, just enough I guess.."

Erwin nods and clears his throat once more. "Do you like it there?"

Levi shrugs. "It's cozy-"

"Why don't you come stay with us~" Eren says, laughing after.

"Eren you can't just ask people that."

"Please?" Eren says, failing at fluttering his lashes to seem innocent. 

"Hmph." Levi shrugs back into his seat, leaving both men to re adjust themselves while he thinks.

~ 

"Lock the door."

Levi sighs, twisting the knob and placing the chain into the holder, locking the door.

"Upstairs." Eren says, holding out a hand for Levi, in which he takes. Eren then leads his up the spiral steps of the Grand home, leading up to the hallway. 

Erwin walks into washroom, and Eren goes with Levi into the bedroom. They walk to the large bed and Eren sits down, pulling Levi into his lap. He nuzzles his neck.

"Sure you want to do this?"

"Levi purses his lips. "Don't make me change my mind."

Eren nods, and Erwin walks into the room, getting up to the bed's edge where they sit. Erwin sighs, the catches his breath before kneeling up on knee on the bed. He undoes his belt, tossing it to Eren, who proceeds to tie Levi's hands behind his back.

"You're okay with everything, right Levi?"

Levi nods, looking a bit confused none the less.

Erwin then unzips them, more so revealing the bulge that threatened to tear the material. He breathes labored, pulling himself out.

"Levi.."

Grey eyes spiral with lust and tiredness, but they only want one thing no matter the cost.

Erwin grunts. "Suck my cock."

Eren leans Levi forward as he starts licking and placing kisses down Levi's spine. 

Levi edges his lips to Erwin's tip, but then takes it all in his mouth as Erwin pushes forth his head. As a person who brushes his teeth to the best, Erwin was lucky Levi didn't have a gag reflex.

Eren plays with the belts around his wrists, and yanks them, leveling Levi upward. 

Levi bobs his head, half expectant and half in surprise of Erwin's lack of enthusiasm, he's blank faced. After a while Erwin pulls out of Levi's mouth. He gets a good handful of Levi's hair, and look at him. 

"Open your mouth."

Levi does, and Erwin rams himself back inside. He rocks his hips back and forth at a speedy pace, getting muffled sloshing sounds from Levi. 

With a small grunt he comes, the pulls out, the fluid stringing out from his tip and balancing off Levi's reddened lips.

"Eren." Erwin pants, as he chins to the upper part of the bed. He walks on over, and lays down on center, propping his head against the headboard. 

Eren leads Levi off, and they lay on the top part of the bed. Eren begins to remove his blazer, then loosens his tie to unbutton his shirt. 

Levi watches him, hands still tied to prevent him of doing much. A hand runs down his arm, and he looks to Erwin. 

"Undress."

Levi was about to retort when Eren removed the belt from his wrists. He sighs, taking off most of his clothing, like them.

Eren smiles, and gets behind him, playing with Levi's belt buckle. He undoes it and slings the leather strap out the loops, tossing it to the floor.

Levi grimaces at the sight of himself, watching Eren take off both pant and underwear, tossing them to the floor.

Erwin signals him forth, and Levi crawls to him. "Sit on my face."

"What?"

Erwin blinks, "Have you never done this before?"

Levi shrugs a bit lone. "Why.. would I?"

Erwin grins. "Hmm.. just trust me." 

Levi hum, then feels as warmth bubbles in his belly. He leans up, and complies to what Erwin said. "Like this.?"

Erwin hums, and grips the fat cheeks of Levi's ass. Eren gets in closer, wrapping a hand around Levi's cock, stroking so he gets his erection.

"H-hey..." Levi's features twitch, and he breathes out unsteady, leaning his head to the side.

"Fuck you're so clean.."

Levi laps his bottom lip repeatedly. They quiver, and shake together. He jolts when he feels his cock twitch to the side, wobble a bit before Eren presses his thumb down on the tip, smearing pre-cum all over the skin.

Levi lets out a breathy moan as he tolls his head to the side, face up in a funny as Erwin plunges his wet, hot tongue into hole again. 

The tongue stays inside, then withdraws and licks the skin. Licks once, twice, thrice before going in, keeping in repeat until it flows into the perfect rhythm. The tongue curls around as it laps, and Erwin grips tighter at his hips, spreading them a bit. 

It's only the moment of consciousness that Levi stops his heavy panting to bite down on his bottom lip because he's sure he's these walls aren't so thick and he's moaning like an animal in heat.

Eren looks up at him, smiling. He licks the curve of Levi's stomach. "Why so quiet love? Don't you know you're shaking with excitement?"

"Mmh... ngggh." Levi bites down harder, face going from light pink to a cute cherry on his cheeks, shoulders, and ears; his ass even. The more air he sucks in the more more that feeling of pleasure shoots up into his stomach, until it's reached boiling point. 

Erwin wraps his arms round his waist, and Eren just continues to kiss all over his skin. He can't take it. With a sharp gasp he throws his head back, releasing all over his chest. 

"So soon?" Erwin teases, smacking his lips as he resurfaces his head 

"No, fuck you." Levi shakes, still trying to come down from his high.

"Eren.." Erwin pushes up Levi's back and Eren holds him, lifting him up for Levi to turn around his body. 

Levi lifts up his ass, sitting down on Erwin. He grunts, not a feeling he's used to, but okay.

Levi's pants die down gradually, but the pained look on his face only warps into something a bit more pleasant. He lets out a shaky gasp, before tipping forth on Erwin's cock to hoist up his hips for Eren to go in.

He shakes, the sensation racking down his spine spine and tingling up his neck. His heart rate increasing, the suspension killing him slowly. 

He can hear Eren chuckle behind him. Before he even feel hands grab hold of his hips, and something stiff but warm prodding at his entrance. 

_'Breathe in',_ he tells himself, and he does, and sucks in a hell of alot of air when Eren pushes himself in also. 

His hands go from a bit unsteady to wobbly and bendy at the wrists. He groans, hands searching to find find their way unto Erwin's chest.

"Relax." Erwin whispers, placing a somewhat sweaty palm on Levi's glistening thigh. He runs it up and down, stroking gently, finding ease in himself as Levi's tight expression loosens up.

Eren waits, getting himself settled in also, before sliding out a bit. He rests his chin in the dip of Levi's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tips his head lower, burying his nose on the surface of the skin, taking in the light fragrance of soap and alcohol. 

Levi hums before straightening out his back, steadying his breath but he can still feel the quiver in his chest. He opens his eyes again.

"Ready?" Eren asks softly, Levi nods and Eren begins to rock his hips back and forth, next to Erwin pushing Levi up and down on his cock. 

Levi moans, and Eren whispers soft words into his ear. They're soothing, but nothing to help the feeling of being ripped In half and sent to heaven. 

"F-fuck. I-" Levi tolls his head down as he leans forward, feeling the unbearable need filling him.

His cock was throbbing; hard. Head was spinning in all the right direction. His heart was beating so hard it could break his ribcage. 

It's not very long until he's quaking, panting; moaning; even lisping.

"Levi. Le-vi." Erwin calls out, gripping his hips tighter.

"Aa~" Levi drops his head down, coming all over his and Erwin's chest. Not too long after Eren fills him, then Erwin.

Levi sinks down lower and Eren slumps over on his back, weakly planting kisses on his skin.

Erwin rolls his head to the side, a blue iris watching the two panting men with a smile. 

"Still so messy."

"Shut. Up."

~ 

Morning soon arrives. The sun rises from the horizon, bathing everything in its path in a light of gold. Golden streams manage to find its way through the huge window, showing the shadows of three lumpy figures wrapped up next to one another.

Sun hits Levi first, and he begrudgingly wakes up, squinting painfully at the rays. He starts to turn over, regrets it when a wave wave of soreness hit his lower abdomen. He groans, flopping very close to Erwin.

 _'I can't believe I did this..'_ He says inside his head. Sighs, pressing his nose a bit into Erwin's muscled back. He starts to close his eyes, but opens them wider when Eren crawls back closer to hug his waist and lay his head on Levi's shoulder. 

Eren pecks his cheek. "Morning..." He says groggy.

Erwin hums softly as he twists to his side, dragging an arm over both of them, pulling them closer to him, basically sandwiching Levi in the middle.

Levi lays still, before closing his eyes thinking this isn't the worst to happen in the world, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ If you want you can leave feedback and tell me what you thought! c:
> 
> Find me at: writer-person.tumblr.com


End file.
